


Eden

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Clark saves from drowning falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

The rain was pouring down as Helen drove home. Crossing the bridge Lex had flown from two years before, her tires slipped in a patch of leaves, and she went into a skid. Helen tried to collect her wits, but it was too late. The car broke through the replacement railing, sending her plummeting to the river below.

***

Clark, holding a snack, rushed in to help, but stopped with a horrifying realization: everyone he saved from drowning fell for him. Lex? Well. Clark smiled. But Lana... Clark shuddered at the memory of her breathy "hold me" and her spindly arms wrapping around him. Couldn't this be one rescue he just... missed? He really didn't need a Lana-falling-for-her-savior version 2.0. And Lex would get over it. Helen was keeping secrets from him. Decision made, Clark took a bite from his apple and walked away.


End file.
